


Subconscious

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You married me, that means I get to watch you sleep.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #237 "familiar"

John woke slowly, fighting sleep all the way, until he couldn’t ignore the bright Lantean sun slanting through their window. He sat up, squinting, then slumped back against his pillow.

“You know that’s creepy, right?” he asked.

Rodney was sitting up against their headboard, just looking at him. He’d clearly been working, but not recently – his laptop was on his other side, but the screen was dark. “Nope,” he said, easily. “You married me, that means I get to watch you sleep.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how that works,” John muttered.

“If you’re asleep, how are you going to stop me?”

“I—” said John, then smiled. “Okay, point. But is there a particular reason you’re up before the sun to be creepy?”

“You didn’t wake up,” said Rodney. “I knew you were already asleep, and I lost track of time in the lab, and I actually only came to bed about an hour ago, but… you didn’t wake up.”

John blinked. “Okay.”

“You always have before, when I get into bed,” the scientist explained. “Just enough to know it was me – and usually complain about me working too much. But tonight you didn’t, you just rolled over closer to me.”

“It’s a little late, but I could complain now, if you want,” John offered.

Rodney scowled. “That’s not the point, Sheppard. The _point_ is that even when you were asleep, you knew it was me.”

“And for that you need to watch me sleep?”

“I take my opportunities where I can get them,” said Rodney, then his smile softened. “It just, nobody has ever known me like you do, John. And you’re still here.”

“Yeah, I am,” John agreed, like there was no other answer, then snagged Rodney’s t-shirt to pull him in for a very familiar kiss.

THE END


End file.
